


Oblivious Hints

by TakoyakiCorn



Series: KageHina [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28573419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakoyakiCorn/pseuds/TakoyakiCorn
Summary: Kageyama, Volleyball, and his Hints to his crush on Hinata.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: KageHina [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093604
Kudos: 20





	Oblivious Hints

The first hint Tobio Kageyama got about his growing admiration for the orange haired boy, was when they were going to school.

"TSUKKI, YOU'RE SO SALTYYY."  
"YEAH, GOT THAT!"  
Tsukki, Yamaguichi, Hinata, and Kageyama were walking to school together.  
Hinata and Tsukki were arguing while Yamaguichi and Kageyama were walking next to them. Hinata had accidentally spiked a ball at Tsukki's face when they were practicing the day before. Boy, was he super salty in the group chat. The other boys calmed both of them down and they all talked about techniques for volleyball.

Around the other corner, were two girls chasing each other, both were 8 years old. The blacked haired girl was being chased by her red head friend. 

They didn't know what was coming.

The two girls ran across the street with a huge bus coming. The red head was going to be run over. Fortunately, Hinata saw this due to his aiming eyesight and quickly ran over pushed the girl out of the way. The bus honked and then turned away.  
"Wow what a di-"  
"Tsukki, language!" Yamaguichi scolded and pointed to the two girls.  
Hinata sat up and helped the girl up.  
"We're so sorry sensei!"  
Tsukki smirked a bit, he was definitely not a sensei.  
"Well I'm a high schooler but, you shouldn't apologize. I'm alright just a few rocks on my jacket but I'll be fine. Just watch where you guys are going alright?"  
"Yes!" They both than continued with their game.

"Wait, do I look like a sensei?"  
"You almost got hit by a bus and you're worried about that?! Boke Hinata."  
"HEY!"  
In reality, Kageyama was deeply concerned, what if he did get hit? What if he got hurt? He didn't show his concern though.  
"Well, anyways, that was actually really impressive." Yamaguichi said.  
"Yeah, I guess so." Kageyama agreed.  
They all just started walking again to the school.  
Hinata was really happy. It was usual for him to be happy though so others didn't mind as long as he didn't bother them. But he was happy that Kageyama complimented him. It meant the world when he did. He was aware of this crush already but thought that Kageyama wasn't into guys and wasn't looking for anyone anyways.

Oh he was wrong, Kageyama wondered why he always looked for Hinata by his side. He wondered why he had a growing fondness of the boy.  
"Kageyama! Come on, it's time for practice!"

"Coming!"


End file.
